Beast boy's unfolded past
by fanfictioner112
Summary: Hi this is my first fan fiction. Everything is going fine at the Teen Titans tower until they have to face Slade and he isn't alone. It is someone from Beast boy's past. His team begins to get suspicious and his past slowly unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

 _ **Authors Note: Hello. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. In this fan fiction I will be writing about Beast boy's past. Everything is going well until they face Slade, and they face someone from Beast boy's past. His teammates begin to get suspicious and his past begins to unfold.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Encounter**_

It is a normal afternoon at the Titans Tower. Everyone is in the living room minding their own business. Raven is reading her book silently on the floor. Starfire is trying to teach Robin how to make Tamaranian food. Cyborg and Beast boy are playing race car games on their gamestation. As always Cyborg was winning.

"Dude, that's not fair." Beast boy said as Cyborg won the game for the fifth time in a row.

"Man stop complaining, I am undefeated and always will be." Cyborg said as they started the sixth game.

"I think the whole thing is a waste of time." Raven said still keeping her eyes on her book.

"Yeah well at least..." Beast boy began but before he could finish they Towers alarm went off.

"Titans. We have an intruder. Cyborg do you know who it is?" Robin asked in his leader tone.

"No but I am accessing the main frame. I should know in a few seconds..." There was a long pause before Cyborg continued. "You aren't going to like this...Its Slade and he isn't alone."

"Why would the Slade come to the Tower. Did we do something wrong to upset him?" Starfire asked confused by the situation.

"We don't know Star but we will find out." Robin was about to give orders when suddenly a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It was Slade, his hands were behind his back as he walked into the living room. Walking in a circle around the five titans, before Robin's patience wore thin. "What do you want Slade." Robin asked in his Batman's voice.

"Robin be patient. Not everything is about you, you know. Everything will fall into place given time. Sadly you don't have the patience to wait so I will make this short." Before he could begin his explanation as to why he was there, Robin toke his bo-staff and charged at Slade. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his teammates get ready for battle. As Robin began to fight Slade, Slade moved effortlessly to move and block Robin's attack. When Slade began to become bored of Robin's efforts he side kicked Robin in the side and Robin slid across the floor. Cyborg saw his leader and immediately fired his hand gun but missed several times before getting hit by Slade and knocking into Raven.

"You kids are fools to think you can stop me." Slade said upset by Robin's interruption.

"We can still try." Robin said as he began to stand up, rubbing the back of his head to sooth the pain.

Slade was about to continue talking before Starfire began to shoot her lasers and fly toward Slade, but before she could stop herself Slade moved to the side as Starfire shot by him slamming into the back kitchen wall. Beast boy was the last one who still had not made a move. He began to charge at Slade as a rhino but instead of facing Slade a female figure stepped out which made Beast boy slow down. Before he could the shadow figure punched and side kicked Beast boy to the ground. Quickly Beast boy turned into a tiger and attacked the shadow figure. Beast boy and the figure slammed to the ground, they fought back and forth when suddenly the figure started to come into focus. Beast boy saw a girl about his height but was in a Slade outfit and something around her neck. Slowly Beast boy realized that the girl was purple and had long brown hair and brown eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slade retreat to the shadows as if hiding from something that was soon to come.

"Who are you!?" Beast boy yelled as he fought the mysterious girl.

Suddenly the girl stopped cold as if she just saw a ghost. Beast boy however still stood in a fighting stance.

"Garfield?" The girl asked. Beast boy suddenly recognized the girls voice and also stopped cold, realizing wow he was fighting.

"Tiffany?"

 ** _Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I know it is short but don't worry there will be another chapter coming real soon. Please review if you have any tips for the next chapter. Thank you :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hi thank you for coming back for chapter two. This chapter is going to be a bit longer so I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Suspicion**_

Out of the corner of Beast boy's eyes he could see his friends looking at him in confusion. Tiffany was going to say something else but before she could she collapsed in pain. Beast boy could see her neck spark with electricity.

'The collar' Beast boy thought. He wanted to go help her but his feet remained where they were. His mind was racing, thoughts jumping in and out of his brain. 'Why is she here', 'How did Slade know that we knew each other', his thoughts were interrupted when Slade began to talk.

"I told you no talking, now you ruined the surprise." Slade said to Tiffany as he walked over to her, coming out from the shadows. Beast boy stood still, still unable to move from his spot. Slade then grabbed Tiffany and started to go back into the shadows. Robin was about to charge again but before he could Beast boy put his hand up. Robin immediately stopped almost sliding across the floor. After Slade and Tiffany left the titans began to walk towards Beast boy. Robin as usual started the conversation.

"Why did you stop me. Now Slade is gone and we have no clue why he even showed up." Robin said his back facing the titans. He was going to continue his speech but stopped short when he heard Beast boy sniffle has if he was about to cry. Beast boy still looked at the spot where Slade and Tiffany had left.

"How?" Were the only words Beast boy could get out, the first words he said since the encounter.

"B, how do you know her?" Cyborg asked coming to stand next to his friend. Not far behind Raven and Starfire slowly walked up next to the sad hero.

"We were..." Beast boy tried to keep himself from crying but was losing terribly. Before he could finish he turned into a bird and flew out of the room through the door. The living area fell silent until Raven finally broke the silence.

"He seems upset. Normally Robin is the one upset from Slade's attacks." Raven spoke quietly.

"It seems the girl has made him lose his focus. Maybe she is from his past?" Starfire spoke softly to her fellow titans.

"He never really talks about his past. I don't even think I have ever seen him cry that way before." Cyborg said just as Robin turned around now facing the four titans.

"Beast boy is hiding something from us and we need to find out what." Robin said as he stared at his confused friends.

Meanwhile*

Beast boy flew past his room and flew up the stairs and to the roof. When he finally reached the edge of the roof which felt as if he was chasing a rainbow, he changed back to his original form and sat on the edge . Staring down at Jump city. The sun had just began to set over the city and the clouds began to cover the sky. The street lights began to show and the sounds of cars trying to make their way through traffic was far in the distance. Beast boy could feel his tears running down his cheeks, the win blowing making his tears feel colder. He began to think about what had happened and beginning to get a headache from crying.

'Why was she here...' he sat quietly looking at the city below.

"It just doesn't make any sense... Now the other titans are going to want to know... They'll want to know.. everything." Beast boy said just above a whisper. He then stood and began to walk back into the tower when he saw the door begin to open. Behind the door he saw Cyborg poke his head out before walking out completely. Beast boy stopped and felt as though he may begin crying again. Cyborg began to walk towards Beast boy and began what Beast boy knew would be a long conversation.

"You alright man you seemed pretty upset. We are all worried about you." Cyborg asked in a gentle tone now standing still, the two standing at least 4 feet away from each other.

"Yeah just tired I guess." Beast boy said not liking the conversation already.

"Look I know you may not want to talk about it, but it would help if you did. You always seem so happy, its not good to just bottle up your feelings." Beast boy already knew he was going to cry but somehow he kept it together. Beast boy knew that talking about it would help him feel better.

"She was my friend back in Africa. My parents were geneticists that would travel the jungle and study the wildlife. My tribe's chief has a daughter, Tiffany." Beast boy stopped hoping that Cyborg would say something and go back inside, but instead his eyes grew wide and waited for Beast boy to continue. Beast boy sighed, "We weren't really friends until the accident. Then all of a sudden Tiffany got sick and I couldn't see her anymore. Then, I joined Doom Patrol, then Teen titans." Beast boy stopped and was surprised his eyes had not yet began to water. A part of him was unhappy that he just had that conversation but another part of him felt like weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Sadly he still had not explained his whole past just bits and pieces.

"What accident and how did Slade find her and know that she was connected to you?" Cyborg was rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of a good answer himself.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense, but she doesn't want to be with him. He put a collar around her neck that can shock her with a push of a button. Somehow Slade kidnapped her and is making her do his bidding. We have to find him and Tiffany fast." Beast boy said hoping he wouldn't have to answer the 'accident question'.

"I agree but we should get some rest its been a long day. We can look for them tomorrow." He began to walk back to the tower when he looked back and said "And Beast boy. Thanks. I know that wasn't easy for you and I'm sure that wasn't everything but it was enough. I just want you to know... You are never, never alone." Cyborg smiled before walking inside the tower and closed the door.

"I just want this day to be over." Beast boy said just above a whisper. Suddenly he felt tired and made his way toward the tower. He walked inside and walked slowly to his room. He closed the door and jumped onto his soft bed. Closing his eyes and waiting patiently until he fell asleep.

 _ **That was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and if you want me to add anything to the third chapter please write a review. The next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday. I am trying to take advantage of the four day weekend :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: I know its late but I wanted you to know that each chapter equals to one day. Quick thanks to RPGFanatic. Your support means a lot._**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Search_**

Beast boy slowly opened his eyes as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His eyes wondered thinking about weather or not Cyborg told the other titans about last night, he sat up and looked up and around the room. As he turned his head he could see his clothes from nights before lying on the floor, his closet doors opened all the way. Spewing out old gifts and more clothes. Dust everywhere and spider webs in the corners. He never realized how dirty his room was until now. He began to push the covers off of him and jump down from his bunk bed, but as he walked to clean his room he felt a rush of hunger wash over him. Beast boy quickly walked to the living area and saw his fellow titans doing their normal activities. Raven reading, Cyborg sitting on the couch playing on the gamestation and Starfire still trying to teach Robin how to cook some of her cultures food. As Beast boy walked into the room Starfire quickly flew over and give him a big hug.

"Oh Beast boy I am the most happy you are feeling the ok! Here I am sure you are the most hungry." Starfire handed him a bowl of weird fruits. "They are zorkaberries. They are the most delicious." Starfire smiled then went back to cooking who knows what.

"Cyborg told us about last night... I can sense that, that was what you were thinking." Raven said. Beast boy only half listening while he gobbled up the rest of the zorkaberries. When he was done he sat on the couch next to Cyborg who was already on level 20 on Monkey's Revolution. Beast boy didn't mind waiting but a part of him really wanted to get up and go look for Slade and Tiffany by himself. As if reading his mind Robin stopped cooking and turned around to face his fellow titans.

"Ok." Robin said already walking towards the center of the room. "I know you want to go and look for Tiffany but Beast boy the fact is you are more important and I know your past may hurt but we are your friends and sometimes it helps to get things off of your chest." He paused hoping that Beast boy would sigh and talk to them, but Beast boy didn't want too.

"The time will come, the time will come." Beast boy said just above a whisper surprising the four titans. Beast boy walked over to the computer and stood behind the chair gesturing that he wanted to start looking. Robin sighed and began to give orders.

"Raven and Starfire I want you to start at the North end of the city. Beast boy and Cyborg I want you to start in the Southern part of the city. Meet me back here in 2 hours. I will see if I can find anything here." He paused giving them the opportunity to ask questions but they just nodded in response. "Titans GO!"

Robin watched as Raven and Starfire took off in the Northern direction, Starfire taking the high ground and Raven staying closer to the ground. Cyborg and Beast boy heading in the Southern direction. Cyborg jumping into the T car and Beast boy turning into a hawk and flying above Cyborg searching Jump city as they look for Slade and Tiffany.

Robin turned to face the computer and sat down cracking his knuckles and began typing away.

Meanwhile*

Starfire and Raven have already been searching for a little more than an hour and were already exhausted. They were now going down an abandoned alley way, the only sounds were the rats scurrying across the concrete.

"What do you think Beast boy is hiding from us?" Starfire asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know but he certainty doesn't want to talk about it." Raven answered glad to finally have a conversation with someone besides herself in Nevermore.

"A lot has to do with Tiffany yes?"

"Yeah I guess but he will tell us, given time." Raven said. They were now facing a dead end and began to turn around when they saw a shadow turning a corner. Starfire pulled out her communicator, but Raven knew there was a possibility it was nothing but a black cat. "No. It may be nothing, lets just check it out first."

Meanwhile*

Cyborg and Beast boy still had not found anything but still kept looking. Searching in abandoned buildings, major factories and alley ways.

"B I don't think we are going to find anything. Come one we should start heading back to the tower." Cyborg said. Now Beast boy had flew in through the window and turned himself back into his original form.

"Yeah I guess, but..." Beast boy started but was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the distance. The two titans could see a big smoke cloud form in the sky. In a matter of seconds Cyborg heard static come from his communicator before he saw a image of Robin appear on the screen. Cyborg quickly rolled up the window so the howling wind wouldn't bother the three titans.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked in his concern voice.

"Yeah were fine, but Raven and Starfire still have not checked in. Were gonna go investigate." Cyborg answered keeping is eyes on the road.

"Ok but I have some bad news." Robin paused for moment, thinking if it was a good idea to share his information. " The chief, the one from the tribe back in Africa... is dead." Beast boy's eyes immediately shot wide open and Cyborg could see that he may begin to cry at any moment.

"Sorry B... I'm on my way towards the explosion. Robin out." The communicator went to static before the screen went completely blank. Cyborg could tell Robin didn't want to see his best friend (Beast boy) so hurt. The T car went completely silent before Beast boy spoke up.

"This all went wrong so fast. I hate it." Beast boy never used such a harsh word, but spoke the truth.

"I'm sorry man. Did you know him long?" Cyborg asked of course asking Beast boy a question.

"Yeah. After the accident he toke me in. Raised me as if I was his own son. Well...Until Tiffany got sick." Beast boy knew that Cyborg was going to ask him more questions, but they arrived in the northern alley way where they heard the explosion. "Wasn't Raven and Starfire supposed to be checking this area?" Beast boy asked glad they have finally arrived and could change the subject. They began to see green lasers shoot into the sky.

"Come on, they need our help!" Cyborg said as he raced out of the T car. Beast boy who was not to far behind changed into a cheetah and began to run ahead of Cyborg. When the turned the final corner they could see Starfire and Raven fighting Slade in the middle of the alley. Almost immediately Beast boy saw Tiffany in the left corner struggling to take of the collar. Soon their eyes locked and Beast boy could see Tiffany mouth the words 'Help me'. This made Beast boy angry to think his old friend was kidnapped by this mad man. Beast boy charged at Slade as a rhino and rammed Slade into the back alley wall. By now the sun was beginning to set and you could barley see the cracks in the wall. Out of the corner of Beast boy's eyes he could see Robin showing up and running to go help Starfire who was on the ground, catching her breath. He could also see Tiffany with terror in her eyes as she watched him fight. Beast boy jumped over and tried to grab hold of her collar and break it, but he and Tiffany both felt a wave of electricity. Beast boy then felt someone grab his feet and throw him towards the right wall slamming his back into the wall. He felt a wave of pain and sat still before slowly getting up, feeling even more pain.

Beast boy could see Cyborg shooting his hand gun towards Slade and Starfire shooting her lasers. Raven was raising giant rocks and hurdling them towards Slade. All of them were missing with each shot. Not long after Robin charged at Slade with his Bo-staff. The two going into combat. Beast boy saw his chance to help Tiffany. He changed into a cheetah and ran towards Tiffany before leaping into the air. Tiffany who now was standing still in the left corner of the alley blocked her face with her hands and leaned to her left, bending down in a crouching position. Beast boy could also see Slade who now side kicked Robin and sent him flying into Raven slamming the two down on the hard concrete. Slade now saw Beast boy and began to charge at him at full speed but he was too late. Beast boy reached Tiffany and bit down on her collar sending a wave of electricity through him. Beast boy slammed into the ground and could feel himself slowly growing sleepy.

"Garfield!" Tiffany screamed on the top of her lungs. She leaned over him wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry." Those were the last words Beast boy heard until he feel into a deep slumber.

 _ **That was chapter 3. I'm sorry I uploaded this late in the day but I hope it was worth the wait. This one didn't give a lot more on Tiffany but the next chapter will be coming soon. I will try to upload it on Friday or Saturday :)**_

 _ **PS: I just uploaded a poll about which fan fiction I should write next. The next story is up to you... Yay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Hello. I am really excited for this chapter and I hope you are too. Don't forget to vote. I decided that this chapter would be too long so I am going to split into two chapters. *Hint- there will probably be a cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Chapter 4- The Escape Part 1**_

Beast boy slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a weird glass tube with wires coming out of the back of it. As he woke he started to remember what happened the day before. Beast boy saw numerous flash backs. Fighting Slade, getting slammed into a back wall and charging at Tiffany trying to brake her collar. Tiffany! Beast boy thought as his eyes shot wide open searching for Tiffany who he found looking right at him in front of the glass tube. He could no longer see an electric collar around her neck which meant he succeeded in breaking the collar. Instead he saw a strong metal covering her hands and keeping her hands together.

"Are you ok?" Beast boy asked, but could tell she couldn't answer him. Tiffany just slanted her head like a dog begging for food. Just then he began to look at his surroundings. Beast boy could see what looked like an abandoned factory with big tubes everywhere. Some of which where broken. Lights hanging from ceiling most of them were also broken, but the ones that were working gave the old factory a weird green look. On the far side of the factory Beast boy could see a large set of hi-tech computers with camera's of Jump City. He could see a chair facing the opposite direction of him and what he thought was Slade typing away doing who knows what. As if he heard his thoughts he turned around in his chair and stood, walking towards Beats boy with his hands behind his back.

"I see you have awoken. Sadly you ruined my collar!" Slade almost screamed then slowly going back to his normal mad man tone. "So I have upgraded to this 'hand cell' you could call it." Slade now stood in front of Beast boy's tube, but behind Tiffany. "Oh and you can't get out so I wouldn't even try if I were you. This tube is giving in a chemical that terminates your power as long as it is in your lungs."

"What do you want with me." Beast boy asked but knew it was pointless.

"You are the only one who can help or find Tiffany." Being Slade he knew he shouldn't be too surprised. "Taking you was a big advantage for the time being. You can also watch as I train Tiffany to be better than all of the Titans combined." Slade walked away and continued typing at his computer. Tiffany still starred at Beast boy as if she wanted to say something. Beast boy looked at Tiffany saw her brown eyes and her purple skin.

"Purple skin." Best boy said, not realizing he was talking out loud. "Are you like me?" He asked just above a whisper. Tiffany slowly shook her head yes, but shrugged, because she did not know how to.

"Come Tiffany lets begin training." Tiffany turned and meet Slade in the middle of the factory and they began training. Slade showed her how to block attacks, how to pin an opponent and other stuff, but Beast boy's vision was beginning to grow hazy due to the chemicals. His eyelids began to grow heavy and nodded off.

Meanwhile*

Cyborg was typing away at the computer in his mechanical arm and at his computer in the living area. Robin was sitting next to Cyborg, looking at security tapes and camera's that were placed all around Jump City. Both of their eyes darting back and forth as they tried to find their friend. Cyborg still had a big headache from being knocked out by Slade, but tried hard to stay awake. Starfire feel asleep on the couch turning in her sleep. Raven was sitting in the middle of the room meditating trying to also calm her headache. Cyborg was about to give up when he found something on an old camera. It looked like a masked man carrying a little green dude in one hand and pulling along a short purple girl.

"Slade!" Cyborg exclaimed startling all of the titans and waking a sleepy Starfire. "He went into an old factory that used to make all kinds of different chemicals!" Cyborg shouted some more as Starfire and Raven walked over and starred at the computer. "We have to go now." Cyborg said now going back to a normal inside voice.

"We can't." Robin said standing up.

"What. That's our friend... **OUR** friend that didn't sleep for **2** days to find a girl we never even knew. **OUR** friend that wouldn't stop know matter what until all of the titans were together again!" Cyborg said standing over Robin who looked like he would fall over and start hibernating like a bear.

"IM NOT SAYING WE ARE GOING TO ABANDON HIM!" Robin screamed taking Cyborg by surprise. "Look at us we can't go off and fight Slade. Believe me if I could I would, but that fact is we can't. Starfire can't even keep her eyes open!" Robin paused trying to catch his breath. "Look Cyborg. I know Beast boy means a lot, but we need to rest. So do you. I promise that as soon as we all wake up in the morning. We will get Beast boy and we will stop Slade." Robin told Cyborg in a gentle voice. Cyborg who's head was facing the ground turned around and walked out of the living area without a word. The room was quiet until Robin the silence. "Get some rest tomorrow is going to be big day."

Meanwhile*

Tiffany was training with Slade for 2 hours now. Tiffany was growing tired, but tried not to show it. As if Slade could read her thoughts he stopped and put his hands behind his back.

"Good job Tiffany, for your first day I'll take it easy. Now go get some rest." Slade put the cuffs back on Tiffany then turned around and began typing again at his computer. Tiffany looked around trying to find somewhere to sleep. She continued to look around when she saw Beast boy unconscious. Tiffany walked over and sat down against the tube containing her old friend.

"I'm sorry Gar. I should have been stronger, but I'm not like you." She said in a whisper. She curled up in a ball, her hands around her legs trying to keep herself warm. She continued to think about her past before her thoughts slowed down and she feel asleep.

Beast boy woke up to see a purple bunny sleeping in front of his tube. "Tiffany." He said quick and just above a whisper. "Tiffany" he said again now banging against the glass a little. She awoke and went back to her normal form.

"Gar." She said still a little tired, then quickly covered her mouth and looked around, but saw no Slade. "What." She said, but still talked in a whisper.

"You did it. You shapeshifted." Beast boy said looking at her happily.

"No I didn't." Tiffany paused. "Are you saying I shapeshifted in my sleep?" She said looking at him in confusion. Beast boy pointed to the ground and Tiffany looked to see the cuffs on the floor.

"I don't think you just magically came out of those cuffs. Besides I saw you." Beast boy looked around and saw Slade's computer screen, but couldn't tell what the screen was showing. Tiffany saw him trying to read the computer and walked over to it quietly and looked down at the computer screen.

"Oh no Garfield." She said sounding a little scared and worried.

"What is it?" Beast boy asked with curiosity.

"It's a camera... Placed all around in the Titans Tower."

 _ **That was chapter 4 part 1. I am sorry it came out very late, but I hope it was worth it. Don't worry chapter 4 part 2 will be out very soon... you wont have to wait that long :)**_

 _ **Ps: I have no idea what to call the cuffs that kept Tiffany hands in "prison" so if you have any ideas let me know.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

_**Author's Note: Hi**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Escape Part 2**_

Beast boy stood in his tube in shock. 'No wonder Slade was always a step ahead of us'. Beast boy thought wishing he could get out of the tube once and for all.

"This doesn't make any sense." Tiffany asked her head looking up and around at all of the computers, which now showed all of the camera's that were placed around the tower.

"Slade was always a step ahead of us. This is probably how he knew where we would be and when... To figure out our deepest and darkest secrets." Beast boy said informing his old friend.

"How long have you been fighting Slade?" Tiffany asked now making her way back to Beast boy.

"Probably about a year or so. Robin is a little obsessed with Slade. Always wanted to end things. Put Slade away for good. It drove him away from the team and made him go crazy." Beast boy said as he saw a weird movement coming from the computer screen. "What's that?" Beast boy pointed and she quickly went back to the computer.

"It's Slade... It looks like he is breaking into the tower from on top of the roof, but your friends are leaving." Tiffany said typing at the computer to see if there were any other camera's.

"Where are they?" Beast boy asked looking for a way out of the tube.

"They are right out in front. Looks like they making a plan or something." There was a long pause. "Their gone." Tiffany said.

"What!?" Beast boy said beginning to get worried.

"No, no... I'm sorry. I just mean that their not in the camera's view anymore. Two guys toke vehicles and two girls toke off flying in the same direction." Tiffany added and Beast boy began to feel better. Then Beast boy realized Tiffany never heard their names before, or she did, but didn't want to say it. This made Beast boy grow sad.

"I got to get out of here." Beast boy said as he began to pound on the tube, but the tube didn't budge.

"Stop!." Tiffany yelled which startled Beast boy. Then she lowered her voice. "You can't do that. The tube is sensitive. So much as scratch it and bad things will happen." Tiffany told Beast boy and his eyes grew wide with shock. Then he sat down in his tube facing Tiffany.

"Well then I guess we wait." Beast boy said growing tired of waiting.

"Wait for wait?" Tiffany asked.

"The titans are probably coming out to look for us, so I guess we wait. Either that or Slade will come back." He saw Tiffany looking confused from the word 'titans'. "That's what we call ourselves. We are the Teen Titans. You know we fight the bad guys."

"Yeah I heard Slade call you that before, but wasn't really sure." Tiffany said.

"When we get out of all this you can be a part of our team too. You will be a great help."

"Thanks, but I think I want to go home after this." Tiffany said turning around to hide her tears.

"Um. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to chief?" BB asked hoping not to make Tiffany any sadder.

"When Slade came I was just waking up from the illness. I heard commotion outside. Then I saw a hand grab the tent door and walk in, it was Slade." Tiffany paused collecting her thoughts and rubbing her eyes to wipe away her tears. " When he walked in he had the chief by the neck. He said 'You don't mess with someone when you know you can't win'. Slade threw him against the mechanical stuff that helped me stay alive... He was electrocuted cause he hit a wire that was messed up."

"Tiffany I am so sorry." Beast boy felt a rush of anger and sadness. "He was like a father to me after my parents died." Now he was crying too. Tiffany looked at Beast boy with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like we both lost our parents now and we both got sick and look different from the stupid monkey bite... but he was my dad Garfield and now he is gone." Tiffany said right before an explosion blew a chunk of the factory wall. Blowing out the side with the computers.

Four silhouettes appeared from the smoke before showing Beast boy's friends. Beast boy stood up quickly and Tiffany looked at the four titans with amassment. The tears causing both Beast boy and Tiffany's eyes to turn red.

"Guys!" Beast boy yelled glad by the sight of his friends. "You came."

"BB, of course we did." Cyborg said looking around the old factory. "Uh, where's Slade." As if on cue Slade jumped down from a beam on the roof.

"Trying to steal my prizes." Slade said in front of the four titans who were about 15 feet in front of Beast boy's tube.

"No, we came to take back our friend." Robin said.

"And Tiffany!" Beast boy added. As soon as the words came out he felt a rush of pain. He feel to his knees and put his hands to his head.

"Garfield are you ok?" Tiffany asked leaning on the glass to look closer at her injured friend. While the titans were looking at Beast boy, Slade ran up and side-kicked Robin into the back wall near Beast boy. Starfire and Raven toke off into the air. Raven throwing old chemical barrels that now just held rust. Starfire shooting her bolts from her hands and eyes. Cyborg shooting his hand blaster.

Robin who was finally standing since getting kicked into the wall, charged at Slade and they started doing hand to hand combat. The two fighting back and forth, Robin landing some kicks and punches. Slade landing a few kicks and punches. Cyborg began to join in on the brawl to help Robin. Starfire and Raven flew over to Beast boy to try and break him free. Starfire's eyes grew green before Tiffany jumped in front of her.

"You can't do that." Tiffany said and Raven began to look behind the tube to see if there was anything back there that could help.

"You have to." Beast boy said. The two titans and Tiffany looked at Beast boy.

"What!? You could die." Tiffany yelled not helping the situation.

" **You** have to." Beast boy began starting to feel better. "You've seen a rhino right."

"Yeah. Why?" Tiffany asked confused by the change in conversation.

"You have to shapeshift into one and ram into the glass." Beast boy said.

"I.. I can't. You saw me I only shapeshifted in my sleep." Tiffany said a little scared.

"Concentrate Tiffany. Picture the rhino feel yourself changing and you will do it. If I were you I would get a little running start." Tiffany stepped back about 10 feet and looked at Beast boy who moved to the back of the tube and to the left side. Tiffany closed her eyes and pictured a rhino back in Africa, she pictured it running in an open field. She opened her eyes and could feel herself changing. She began to charge at the tube. Slade who got kicked by Robin and blasted by Cyborg landed behind Tiffany. He tried to grab her, but failed due to her speed.

Raven and Starfire stepped to the side and continued to move away from the tube. Robin and Cyborg stopped and saw a purple rhino jump towards the tube that held Beast boy captive.

 _ **Hahaha, cliffhanger. Hope you liked chapter 4 part two. What do you think will happen next (use your imagination) :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Omg... Your prediction almost made me die of laughter lol.**_

 _ **Chapter 5- Home**_

Tiffany ran and ran before finally she made contact with the glass tube containing her friend. As she jumped towards the side of the tube she thought of one thing. 'This is gonna hurt.'

Tiffany hit the side of the tube still as a rinho and instantly felt a jolt of electricity. Tiffany wanted to scream, but was unable too. However she could see Beast boy also being electricuted. Tiffany could see sparks flying around the two friends.

Then she could see Beast boy fall to the ground surrounded by glass and before the sparks stopped she felt one more jolt of pain before being thrown backwards by the last jolt of electricity. Tiffany could feel herself land on something hard before transforming back into ger original purple form.

"Tiffany!" She heard a female voice call along with a couple of footsteps. Tiffany open her eyes, but could only see blurry figures.

"BB!" Tiffany could hear anonther voice call, but farther away. "Come on man, wake up" Tiffany was starting to grow unconscious, but fought to stay awake.

"Well that was fun." She could hear another boy say far in the distance. She focused on the voice as hard as she could before realizing it was Garfeild talking

"Garfield." Tiffany said before growing unconcious. The last thing she could see was two female figures standing over her.

8 hours later*

Tiffany slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. 'Garfelid.' She thought. Tiffany immediately she tried to sit up, but felt a jolt of pain travel up her spine and layed back down. She turned her head from left to right realizing she was in a hospital room. White walls, tile floors, all of these weirds electonics Tiffany never seen or heard of. She tried to sit up again this time using the side bars as leverage. She pulled herself up adjusting her pillow and putting it behind her head which now was on the backboard of the bed.

The door to the room opened and a mechanical man walked in. Tiffany thought his name was Cyborg, but wasnt sure.

"Oh your awake... How do you feel." Cyborg asked walking over to a computer and typing away.

"Im fine, where am I?." There was a pause. "Your Cyborg right?" Tiffany couldnt help, but ask.

"Your at the Titans tower medical center and yeah I'm Cyborg, the girl with the red hair is Starfire, the girl with the cloak is Raven and the boy with the spicky hair is Robin. He is the leader." Cyborg answered now walking over to Tiffany.

"Where's Garfeild?" Tiffany asked and as if he was waiting for her to ask the question, the door opened and Beast boy walked in with a little limp.

"Well your finally up, its been like forever and you missed me beat Cyborg at Monkey's Revolution." Beast boy said and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Uh yeah. Where's Slade?" Tiffany asked really hoping the answer would be jail.

"Well after you smashed the tube you landed on him still as a rihno..." Cyborg started checking the computer one more time.

"I think it was awesome, I'm sure you totally got him by suprize." Beast boy said laughing really hard and showing a little wince of pain. All Tiffany could do was smile.

"So after Raven and Robin toke you two back to the tower me and Starfire toke Slade to jail, but we all know he isnt gonna be there long. So we are trying to figure out a more secure place to put him." Cyborg said finally answering her question. There was a pause between the friends

"Geez you look so beat up you should get some rest, while I beat up Cyborg some more." Beast boy chuckled while Cyborg gave him a werid look.

"Ok." Was all Tiffany could think of the say. The two titans left the room so she could get some sleep. Tiffany lay back down on the uncomfortable bed and looked up at the white ceiling. "Why was Gar acting like nothing even happened." Tiffany said outloud before closing her eyes to get some more rest.

Meanwhile*

As Cyborg and Beastboy were walking back to the living area, Cyborg knew something was up.

"You ok man?" Cyborg asked to his short green friend.

"Dude Tiffany is so gonna kill me." Beast boy said.

"What?" Cyborg asked as he stopped walking and looked at Beast boy. Beast boy stopped walking as well, but did not turn to look at Cyborg

"There's a cure."

 ** _Haha don't you just love cliffhangers. I had to include your prediction, it was my mission to... Lol :)_**


	7. Chapter 6 part one

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy... Quick reminder to vote... voting is fun.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Cure part one**_

"Cure for what." An anxious Cyborg asked. They continued walking into the living area and Beast boy walked to the middle of the room.

"Before the accident my parents kept trying to find another cure, to turn me back into my normal self... Not this, this green 12 year old. They almost had it, well they did, but they never got to test it." Everyone was now looking at Beast boy. Beast boy just kept his head low.

"BB, what accident?" Cyborg asked while the other Titans still looked at Beast boy in shock by the turn of events. Beast boy just bowed his head even lower.

"Beast boy you shouldn't be afraid to tell us. We are your friends." Robin said stepping forward.

"The accident killed my parents." Beast boy said quick, now turning around toward and walking towards the door.

"Beast boy, you are never alone." Raven said before Beast boy walked into the hall and the door shut behind him.

"This does not make sense, Beast boy normally acts the most happy." Starfire said just as confused as everyone else.

"I guess you never really know a person." Raven said who was meditating, facing the window.

"Maybe we should check up on him, see if he is ok I mean he did just tell us his parents are dead." Cyborg said, sad for his friend.

"No... We should just give him time. He probably just wants to be alone." Robin said now sitting down on the couch about to watch TV. Cyborg just nodded in response and sat down to join Robin on the couch.

Meanwhile*

Beast boy kept walking down the long hallway before he stopped in front of the medical center door. Before the door slide open Beast boy sighed and walked in.

Tiffany opened her eyes to see a sad Beast boy walk in. She prepared herself for the worst.

"Are you ok?" Tiffany asked knowing she would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"There's a... there's a cure. For this, for us." Beast boy said quick again to get this horrible conversation over with

"What and why do you look like this is a bad conversation, I thought Slade got out of jail already or something!" Tiffany said looking like she would jump out of the bed and race out the door any minute.

"Yeah, but i don't think you wanna go back there... I don't want to go back there." Beast boy added hoping she would not want to go back.

"Go back... where?" Tiffany asked raising an eyebrow.

"To Africa."

 _ **Ok that was a quick chapter, but the next one will be up, mmm probably tomorrow... This chapter is probably going to have three parts. Vote and review... It makes me happy :)**_


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

_**Authors Note: Hope you are enjoying the story**_

 _ **Chapter 6 part 2**_

"Africa... Why would we have to go back to Africa?" Tiffany asked.

"Cause that is where it is... They uh, they have it kept in a secret camp Southeast of your tribe." Beast boy said.

"Why would they have it in a secret camp?" Tiffany asked trying to get as much answers as possible. Even though it had only been almost 9 hours since the escape, Tiffany was feeling much better.

"So no one could find it. After my parents died people came and toke apart their lab. They toke their research, their medicines, the cure." Beast boy said hoping she would not ask how he knew this.

"How... How do you know all of this stuff." Tiffany had not realized she was pacing back and forth in the medical room.

'Of course.' Beast boy thought. "Cause I stayed in Africa for a bit, doing undercover research before I found the Doom Patrol. I had nowhere to go before them so I didn't really have anything to do." Beast boy said hoping this conversation would come to a close.

"Ok..." Tiffany said processing this new information. "When do we leave." Beast boy bounced up looking like he was about to tackle her.

"Are you crazy! Do you really think you want to go back there. Do you think I want to go back there." Beast boy said nearly screaming each and every word.

"Are you crazy? I am sorry, but i do want to go home. I am not like you... I can't be like you." Tiffany said lowering her voice. Beast boy looked at Tiffany and looked like he was going to cry any second. "Look I know going back to Africa is hard, but i can't do this without you." Tiffany said showing empathy for her green friend.

"Fine, but after that I am coming home and pretending like none of this ever happened." Beast boy more sad than angry.

"Fine with me..." There was a pause between the two friends. "We can leave tomorrow morning. We should probably get some rest." Beast boy just shook his head and was walking out of the door when a thought popped into her mind. "Uh Garfield... Can it just be us. I don't want to get your friends into this."

Beast nodded once more before the door shutting behind him. When the door closed he stood there for moment. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Beast boy said before walking down the hallway to the living area.

Beast boy walked into the living area and sat down on the couch. All of the Titans except Raven who was still meditating looked at Beast boy for a solid minute before going back to the TV.

Beast boy laughed at the TV and again they looked at Beast boy.

"He's so stupid... Man I love cartoons." Beast boy said still laughing.

"Yeah. He's almost as stupid as you." Cyborg said who punched Beast boy on the arm. Cyborg knew Beast boy wanted to act like nothing had happened. Cyborg respected that. Beast boy just smiled still looking at the TV. Robin stood and walked in front of the TV.

"What is going Beast boy. First you walk in here and tell about your parents dying then you leave. THEN you walk back in here and you act like nothing happened... **WHAT IS GOING ON** " Robin said looking at Beast boy while Beast boy shook his head back and forth.

" **I WANT** to act like NOTHING happened. I didn't ask for Tiffany to show up. Besides she wants to go and get the cure... Soooo now we have to leave tomorrow morning." Beast boy said now also looking at Robin.

"Leaving... Where are we going." Starfire asked curiosity in her sparkling green eyes."

"Not **_WE_** , _**WE**_ as in me and Tiffany" Beast looked at Titans. Raven was now standing in front of the window where she was meditating, facing Beast boy. "Don't look at me it wasn't my idea. I don't want to go back to Afric_ yeah" Beast boy quickly walked out the door.

Cyborg came running out of the door a moment later. "BB wait up." Cyborg said now catching up to his friend. Beast boy just stopped and waited for Cyborg. "I just wanted to say good-luck. If you need anything i'll be over as fast as I can." Cyborg then turned around and started walking back the living area.

"Thanks." Beast boy said. Cyborg stopped and waited to see if Beast boy had anything else he wanted to say. "And Cyborg." Now the two friends looked at each other face to face. "If I don't come back in 3 days... Then come find me." Cyborg just nodded and walked back into the living area.

Beast boy walked to his room and lay down on the top bunk.

"When I get back I really need to clean my room." Beast boy said and began to get comfortable when the door to his room opened with a swish.

"I don't think I can stay in that white, pale room another second." Tiffany said and looked around her friends bedroom.

"Make yourself at home." Beast boy said and immediately wished he could take it back. "Sorry wrong choice of words."

"It's ok I know what you mean..." There was a long pause between the two friends. "Good night Garfield. See you bright and early."

"Good night." Beast boy said then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 part... any predictions :)**_


	9. Chapter 6 part 3

_**Author's Note: hope you have a fun and safe Halloween... Hey I am so sorry for not updating in like FOREVER. I was recently reading a fanfiction and they stopped writing, because they did not get enough reviewers and I thought that was wrong. I then thought about you guys and I realized what I was doing was also wrong. Long story short I am sorry and here we go...**_

 _ **Chapter 6 part 3: The journey**_

* * *

Beast boy opened his yes slowly before hearing a rustling noise. He quickly jumped off the top bunk and saw Tiffany's lower bunk filled with stuff, like flashlights, clothes, food, water and a bunch of other crap he knew they would not need.

"I know we are going across the world, but were not moving anywhere." Beast boy said and Tiffany looked up as if she had been crying and was not hiding it well.

"This is a one way trip for me so I am taking some things with me." Tiffany nodded to herself as if happy with her answer and continued packing.

"Might as well pack up the whole tower." Beast boy said giggling to himself while he grabbed a much smaller bag than Tiffany's and packed three waters, some snacks, fruit and two pairs of clothing. When they were done packing they looked at each other in complete silence. "You sure you want to do this?" Beast boy asked hoping she would say no and go back to sleep while he stood in shock.

"Yeah. I didn't ask for this... This is not what I want in life. You, this is like what you were destined for." Tiffany said sounding confident in the long journey ahead of them.

They quickly said good bye knowing if they stayed too long they would have their own doubts, or the other titans would change their minds without even trying. The two friends went to the roof and stood at the edge facing the sun. The sun was now rising over Jump City and they could start too see the night lights go out, because they no longer needed the artificial lights to keep the city from complete darkness. They could hear the cars driving to and from work, could smell the delicious pie and pizza from their favorite hang out. They could feel the wind pushing them back, making Tiffany's hair whip around in the back of her head. Tiffany and Beast boy locked eyes and gave each other a nod. With that they jumped off of the roof allowing themselves to fall about 10 feet before turning into a bird and flying off into the sunrise.

* * *

It has been about 4 hours since their departure and Beast boy could see that Tiffany was growing tired with each flap of the wing. He taught her how to glide to save energy, but could tell she wasn't going to use it very often. He was also gowing tired, but knew they had 20 more mintues before arriving at the first "rest stop". To help Tiffany pass the time he flew around her doing tricks. She began to grow happy, through her tired face.

Finally, they began to see a little island appear below them. Tifany was relieved, because she didin't know how much longer she would be able to stay in the air. She starts to descend when Beast boy shoots past her falling at an increasing speed. She grows worried and tries to catch up, but knows she won't make it in time. At the last second, Beast boy opens his wings and he shoots upward before transforming back into his little green form. Tiffany landed a few moments later her face filled with anger.

"What was that for. I thought you were going to die!" Tiffany said. She stood there for a moment waiting for an answer when Beast boy bursted with laughter. "Haha very funny." Tiffany said before joining in on the laughter. If there was one thing she could still count on it was Beast boy's ability to make her laugh.

The two friends sat down on their little island and began to eat their packed lunch.

"I missed you, a lot." Tiffany says after swallowing a peice of her sandwhich which had turkey on it.

"I missed you too... How are you eating that, it has turkey you could become a turkey you know." Beast boy said realizing what she was eating. Tiffany looked at her sandwhich, but still continued to eat it.

"Sorry... Anyway you always brought laughter and more importantly hope. Even when there was none." Tiffany said looking at Beast boy who was looking at the ocean. The miles and miles of ocean.

"There is always hope." Beast boy said before laying down to take a nap.

"Yeah." Tiffany said before joining him in their little 2 hour nap.

* * *

Meanwhile*

"Do you think Beat boy and Tiffany are the okay?" Starfire asked staring out the window where she saw her friend and her new one fly off.

"I am sure their fine Star have some faith in them... Oh come on Cyborg!" Robin said who is now losing in their car race game.

"I do have the faith, I am just worried. We did not even know about the old Beast boy until Tiffany showed up. Maybe their is more that we don't know." Starfire said now looking at the two titans. Raven left after she saw them fly off, they all watched before they couldn't see them anymore.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said jumping up with one fist in the air while Robin sat their wondering.

"Star has a point... We didn't know anything really before Tiffany and now their off for some cure. What if something happens. There is something else that just doesn't add up." Robin said now pacing back and forth in front of the TV.

"Look I talked to BB yesterday, he just needs space. I'm sure he is fine. They both are." Cyborg said before walking out of the living room.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed. Two questions:**_

 _ **One what do you think will happen next?**_

 ** _Two do you think they should try and find Beast boy and Tiffany and help them find the cure?_**

 ** _:)_**


	10. Chapter 7

**_Authors: Ok you have the best predictions in the world... Its like you read my mind. I'm watching you_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Africa_**

Beast boy and Tiffany had now just woke up from their nap and where about to head off.

"You ready?" Beast boy asked looking up to see how the weather was doing. It was getting cloudy and a little chilly, but its still was good to fly in.

"Yeah." Tiffany said putting the last few things in her bag. The two friends toke off in the air flying towards the cure that would make Tiffany's life the way it was and Beast boy alone in his memories once again.

 **Flash back** *

Beast boy opened his eyes, he looked up and around. He stood up and his bare feet hit the cold wood. His room was quite small, straw walls, a little dresser for his clothes and little candle to keep his room from complete darkness. His bed was also made from wood and his sheets were a dark green. Beast boy walked out of his room and into the kitchen where two people, a woman and a man stood.

"Good morning sweaty. How was your first night in the good old Africa." A little short woman asked. She had green eyes and blond short straight hair.

"Good morning. It was good, how was your first night mom?" Beast boy asked sitting down to eat breakfast.

"It was good, your father and I were thinking that you should try to make some friends." Mother said putting rice onto his plate.

"Yeah it would be good for you and for us. We wouldn't have to worry about you as much." His father said finishing up his rice and carrying it over to wash it.

"I don't know. You guys are all I need." Beast boy said worried about the possibility of not being able to make new friends all the way out here.

"Come on Garfield it would a good opportunity. Now go, go make some friends just be back by lunch ok. Your father and I need to take care of some things." Mother said now packing things into her black bag.

"Fine." Beast boy said and walked out of the hut and stepped into a bright new day.

 **End of flash back***

Beast boy could feel the rain drops on his wings and beak as they flew to Africa. Tiffany could feel the rain as well wondering why it took him this long to notice. Beast boy gave her a nod and began to transform in mid air. They were close to the water just three feet up. Beast boy suddenly transformed to a fish and hit the water with a little splash. Tiffany could see him starting to swim away as if it were a race to the finish line. Tiffany thought of a small fish and suddenly dropped down into the water as well.

The two friends were now green and purple fishes. Tiffany could still the rain hitting the ocean and swam farther under water to be in peace and quiet. Beast boy now dropped down with her and they had little races and did little tricks. Now that they were under water Tiffany could do more things due to the fact that she had swam before. She did however worry that she would run out of breath and need to slow down. She put the thought in the back of her mind and pushed through the already pain she was feeling in her fin.

* * *

"Is the submarine ready yet?" An anxious Robin asked pacing back and forth while Cyborg worked on his latest invention.

"Almost there. Why don't you have some patience. You try making a submarine in only 48 hours." Cyborg said frustrated by the constant nagging from Robin.

"Your right." Robin said still pacing however. Cyborg put the last screw in and stood up smelling from all of the oil and paint.

"Done now I suggest we wait a little give it sometime to you know 'kick in' I guess you could put it." Cyborg leaving to go clean up. He was mostly just tired and knew the Cy-submarine was ready, but needed a rest. "We can leave first thing in the morning."

"I'm just worried we are too late. what if they already made it to Africa and need our help." Robin said.

"Bro I am sure they are fine. It has only been two days, at their speed Africa is a three day trip." Cyborg said standing in the doorway.

"Fine." Robin said now walking up to leave the room along with Cyborg and prepare for their long journey.

The next morning Robin stashed some extra boomerangs and other weapons in the submarine before anyone woke. Cyborg also filled the submarine with food and other supplies they might need. Raven grabbed some books and put it in the submarine. Finally Starfire made some home-made food so the titans could "enjoy".

"Alright the Cy-marine3000 is ready to go." Cyborg said bringing with the last box, that contained some wires for his software.

"Yay!" A cheerful Starfire said smiling while flying into the submarine.

"Cy-marine3000. That's the best you could come up with." Raven said floating into the submarine and began meditating by the window. Cyborg gave her an annoyed look. Starfire was flying around looking at the living, dining and little sleeping area. The living room looked almost identical to the living room at the Titan tower, flat screen TV and a big brown sofa. The sleeping area was made up of 3 bunk beds with trunks for their things. The dining area had a stove, fridge, microwave and table. Robin walked into the submarine just carrying a small cardboard box.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin said walking over to his bottom bunk.

"Yeah." Cyborg and Starfire said at the exact same time. Raven however stayed meditating and the titans knew not to bother her.

"Good. TITANS GO!"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed... Did you guys like the flash back, if so let me know. :) Sorry if there are any mistakes my computer is about to die and I am lazy_**


	11. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: This chapter is going to be dedicated to a flash back... hehe you thought I was going to say you.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The flashback**_

Beast boy walked out of the tent and into the fresh, hot day. The normal temperature was around the high 80's and it was 82 degrees today. Mama warned Beast boy about the heat and told him only to pack comfortable summer clothes.

There were 25 families in his tribe and 30 tents. The extra tents were used for backup houses in case anything happened and for meetings. In the middle of their tribe area, there were seats and blankets for when the elders told stories or legends. Instead of seeing an elder however their was a girl sitting on the log, while the others sat on the blanketed floor listening intently while she told a story. Beast boy couldn't hear her, but he could see her lips moving and her hands making gestures while the children made faces and laughed. The girl had nice brown skin, and long straight black hair. He walked over slowly and saw she finished and the children clapped and walked away, going to help their parents with work. The girl saw Beast boy and gestured him to come over.

"Hi." The girl said, her big violet eyes sparkling with glee.

"Hello." Beast boy said, returning the smile.

"My name's Tiffany, I'm 8." Tiffany said.

"Garfield, 8." The two shook hands and he joined her on the log.

"I'm guessing your new, your parents are the scientist correct?" She asked.

"Yup, they told me they wanted me to make some friends, but I don't know what if I cant?' Beast boy didn't know what came over him to say that, but he felt open around her. Tiffany's eyes fell to the floor before rising to lock with his.

"Well, you just made one. Come on, let me show you around." Tiffany said standing and handing out her hand to help him stand up. Beast boy was hesitant, she saw and smiled. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up from the log.

"There is this cool spot, but its a secret so you can't tell anyone ok?" Tiffany asked as they starting walking towards the forest.

"Yeah." Beast boy said this while putting his hand across his lips pretending he was zipping them up.

"Good, come on." Tiffany then began to run and Beast boy was surprised, but then quickly joined her new friend. They ran for about 5 minutes, before Tiffany slowed to a walk. Beast boy caught up and walked side by side with Tiffany. "Just wanted to make sure no one followed us. Those little kids can be pest sometimes." When Tiffany said this, Beast boy tried not to laugh, but could not contain his laughter.

"You just called those little kids pest." Beast boy said and Tiffany smiled realizing what she had said.

"You have nice eyes you know, but your pale skin is going to give you a sunburn sooner or later." Tiffany said, he looked at his skin and knew she was right.

"At least then I won't be pale anymore." Tiffany gave a little chuckle at his joke and beast boy smiled for making her laugh even though he knew it wasn't a good joke. Making people laugh always made him happy.

He then saw that there was an opening in the trees that led to a large plain field. Tiffany went to the edge of the hill and sat down. Beast boy joined her and looked at the large plain field.

"Wow, this is pretty." Beast boy said.

"That's not even the best part." Tiffany said and her eyes widened. A strong wind blew and the ground began to shake.

"What's that?" Beast boy said and saw Tiffany put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh." Then around the hill there were sitting came a large herd of buffalo, the ground began to shake growing by the second. Soon the buffalo was passing by at the bottom of the hill, running towards the other side (towards the left) of the field.

"Aww, there is always one." Tiffany said and pointed to where the buffalo's came from. A little buffalo that fell behind ran to try and catch up. He finally made it to the mountain and went behind it to continue his journey.

"That was amazing. How did you find this place?" Amazement and curiosity filled Beast boy's green eyes.

"I always like to explore, you know your the only person I showed this to." She said now standing up. "Come on let me show you the rest of the camp."

"Ok, I hope it's as cool as this." Beast boy said standing and following Tiffany back to the camp.

"Don't get your hopes up." The two friends smiled at each other and raced each other to see who got to the camp the fastest. **[guess who you think won]**

* * *

Tiffany showed Beast boy the rest of the camp. She showed him where her tent was and told him that her father was the Tribe's chief. Beast boy told her about his past life, his friends. That his parents were offered a great job here and that they could save lives so of course they agreed.

Tiffany showed him the meeting tent and the tent that the children always play in. Finally, Tiffany showed Beast boy the little lake that they used for water and the other lake they used for play. She warned him that waterfall=play, no waterfall=no play. It was about lunch time and Beast boy told Tiffany he had to be back home by now.

They started to walk back to his tent. "Thanks, this was really fun." Beast boy said when he saw his tent coming into view.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun too, its been a while since I just explored the things I already knew." Tiffany said smiling with her violet eyes sparking.

"Your welcome and you have nice eyes too." He said and began to run inside. Tiffany laughed and this made Beast boy smile.

"Bye, Gar." Tiffany said and ran off to go help around the neighborhood. Beats boy walked inside his tent realizing what Tiffany had said.

"Gar." Beast boy repeated with a grin. "Cool."

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and review if you have any questions or comments. Have a great Football Sunday... GO COWBOYS! :)**_


	12. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: Hi. Ok so I have been watching The Fosters lately and was thinking about starting a fanfic about it when I was done... Any suggestions or tips?**_

 _ **Chapter 9- The underwater journey**_

Tiffany and Beast boy had been swimming for about 2 and a half hours and Beast boy could tell Tiffany was tired. However they still had a bit of a deadline and knew Tiffany would want to keep going. They started heading inside a little tunnel in a coral reef when a swarm of fishes began swimming in the opposite direction. The fishes moving in packs, swimming swiftly away. Beast boy suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked at Tiffany and was going to gesture her to follow him when her eyes grew big.

Small bubbles came from her mouth, but her eyes still however, did not move. Beast boy was afraid to look.

'What's wrong... Ugh nothing can ever go right.' Beast boy looked to see a great white shark swimming fiercely before catching a glimpse of Beast boy and Tiffany and began to swim towards them. 'Okay time to go, now!' Beast boy thought quickly and slightly nudged Tiffany to make her go, but still stood there frozen. Frozen in fear. 'Oh not now.'

Beast boy turned to face the shark and swam toward it. Picking up speed while heading toward the gigantic beast. Tiffany finally broke free of her 'trance' and realized what Beast boy was going to do 'No!'

 **Meanwhile***

"How far until we reach our friend?" Starfire asked amazed by the underwater ocean.

"2 days, they are still a day ahead of us and I may lose Beast boy's signal a couple hours after they arrive in Africa." Cyborg said checking the controls and making sure the coast is clear.

"Why would you lose the signal?" Starfire asked. This was her first time underwater for so long and did not know what to do. She already explored the whole Submarine out of curiosity the only thing left to do was ask questions.

"Because Beast boy may scramble or destroy his tracker so we can't find him." Cyborg said still making sure that the coast was clear, so they do not hit any coral reefs.

"So why not "scramble" his signal now instead of waiting?"

"So we know that he got there okay, he may not be the smartest person on Earth, but he is certainly not stupid." Cyborg said. Starfire looked at Cyborg before turning around and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. As she entered the kitchen, Robin lay on the couch looking as bored as ever.

"Ugh there is nothing to do, why couldn't we fly a plane instead?" Robin said flopping his arms up then letting them drop back down.

"Cyborg told me it would be vital to our mission." Starfire said to her leader. Robin sat up and looked at Starfire not realizing she had entered the room. Raven even stopped meditating and also looked at their alien friend.

"Why?" Raven asked coldly.

"Cause, the people would see it and ask questions, also Beast boy has good hearing and he would-

"He would hear it from a mile away." Robin said finishing Starfire's sentence. Starfire smiled as she went to the fridge to grab a snack. Raven thought for a moment then went back to meditating.

When she began meditating she saw a vision flash before her eyes... She saw a small green fish swimming towards a gigantic shark. The vision stopped as she quickly opened her eyes. 'No.'

* * *

Beast boy swam fast towards the shark and at the last second dropped beneath the beast and quickly morphed into a shark and bit down lightly near his tail. The shark saw this as a warning and quickly swam away, struggling due to the pain it felt.

Beast boy then swam back to his friend and gestured for them to keep going. Tiffany felt ashamed that she had not expected this bravery from her titan friend. They then kept swimming towards their destination. Tiffany and Beast boy had small races and Tiffany finally felt happy for the first time in a long time.

They soon came to another small island, this was their second pit-stop location. Beast boy and Tiffany swam to the surface and changed back to their normal form.

"Haha, I win again." Beast boy said as he threw his fist in the air from excitement. Beast boy had won the last race they had before they went up to the surface.

"Oh that's only because you cheated. I would have won, but I was going easy on you." Tiffany said smiling due to the fact that she knew she was lying.

"Yeah ok... sure." Beast boy said before he sat down and began to dig through his backpack for a delicious snack. He found some tofu and began to eat it as Tiffany looked in disgust.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Tiffany asked as she sat down next to him and began to eat her granola bar. "I mean you used to eat meat before."

"Yeah well that was before I could turn into any animal I wished, that was when I was Garfield, and while your like me too I don't know how _you_ can eat meat." Beast boy said enjoying his meat substitute.

"Hey I only ate meat that one time, and what do you mean, your _still_ Garfield and you always will be." Tiffany said, a little hurt by what he said.

"Well I mean, that was the old me, everything from my past is either dead or just gone. Except you, that is." Beast boy said wishing he never brought up the subject, even though every word was true.

"I guess, but don't give up on yourself, Gar. Your the one that taught me that." Tiffany said feeling empathy **{or is it sympathy, I looked it up and there like the exact same thing}** for her friend. Beast boy smiled and handed her a piece of tofu, all Tiffany did was look at it.

"Oh come on dude, you cant talk bad about tofu until you at least try it yourself." Beast said trying hard to hold back a laugh. Tiffany took it and bit a small piece from the tofu and she immediately stood up and spat it out onto the ground. Beast boy laughed so hard it felt a though he could not breath. Tiffany looked at him with disgust for making her try such a thing, before joining her friend on the ground laughing too.

It began to grow dark and the two friends settled in for the night. Tiffany who had brought a blanket, took it out and it was big enough to cover them both. They each said good night before falling into yet another slumber.

 _ **Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote for my poll if you have not already. I'm still a little new at this so please write nice comments, which I know you always do :)**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Hello... When I finish this story (hint-probably 3-5 more chapters) I want to write another story, I know I opened a poll, but do you have any other suggestions? Don't be afraid to review ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 10- Africa**_

Beast boy and Tiffany had finally made it to their destination. After 3 days of flying and swimming they were finally one step closer to finding the cure. The journey went a little longer then expected, but getting the cure is all that matters. Sadly... As they walked along the beach in Africa, memories began to come back to Beast boy. Feeling the sand between his toes as he walked barefoot and looked at the beautiful ocean view.

"Wow, I never realized how much I missed Africa." Beast boy said looking at Tiffany.

"Yeah, never really know how much you love something until its gone." Tiffany said responding to Beast boy's statement with a smile.

"Yeah."

"So what do we do now, I mean which way to the cure?" Tiffany asked just wanting to get the cure and try to go back to normal. Beast boy looked at her with a hint of disappointment. He thought she would have at least a slight change in mind after the cool journey they had. Beast boy was right she had changed her a mind a little, but she realized that this life was not for her. Tiffany could not live like a purple 'freak' who doesn't even know how to control her own powers. She did not think Beast boy was a freak, she thought he was amazing.

"Well first I have to take out my tracker then we can be on our way." Beast boy said sitting down on the beach and pulling out a little swiss army knife. He began to go behind his neck and cut a little piece in a straight line. Then he pushed down below the cut and a small capsule came out. He threw it into the sand and buried it. He then grabbed a napkin from his bag and cleaned up the blood from his neck and cleaned the knife. "There now lets find your cure."

 **Meanwhile***

Cyborg had been checking the machines and the view to make sure they were still in the clear when a beeping noise came from one of the machines. He walked over to see that Beast boy's signal had been lost somewhere on a beach in Africa.

"He made it." Cyborg said with a small grin, they had made up most of the distance to Beast boy due to the fact that Beast boy had to take pit-stops and they did not. "Now we have 1 more day before we reach our destination."

"Thank god, I do not know how much longer I can be on this dumb submarine." Robin said pleased that the journey was almost over.

"Uh robin?" Starfire asked, all of the titans gathered in the main "machine" room when they heard the beeping sound.

"Yes.", Wondering what his fellow titan had to say.

"If it is going to take about 2 days to get there wont it take 2 days to get back. Prolonging your depression." Starfire said her eyes glimmering in the submarine light.

"She has a point, Robin." Raven said a little happy by this conversation.

"Ugh." That was all Robin said before walking out the room. Cyborg smiled also finding that conversation a little funny.

"Did I say something wrong?" Starfire asked floating about a foot off of the ground.

"No, you said all of the right things. Don't worry about it." Raven said now also leaving the room to go back to her meditating.

"Are you ok, Cyborg?" Starfire asked realizing that Cyborg rarely ever left this room. Cyborg looked up and turned around to face her.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Cyborg said suddenly starting to feel tired.

"Because you seemed to never leave this room, Beast boy is ok friend. You do not have to worry about him so much." Starfire said now floating over to Cyborg and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know..." Cyborg started, but knew she could tell he was lying. "Its just he is my best friend, if anything ever happened to him. He hardly ever acts serious and when I saw him so sad and-

"It is ok to be worried, but you must learn that Beast boy can take care of himself. He is strong and loyal. He wont leave you, ever." Starfire said smiling.

"You always know how to cheer someone up, Star." Cyborg said now smiling too. He stopped the submarine for the first time since their departure. He turned around and began to walk with Starfire to the kitchen to enjoy a nice dinner.

* * *

As Beast boy walked into his tent to have dinner with his parents, he was greeted with a warm breeze and the smell of delicious... meat.

"Hey, Garfield how was your day?" His mother asked setting the table.

"It was good." He said sitting down, not wanting to mention Tiffany just in case their friendship did not work out. His father and mother looked at him then at each other as he ate his rice and meat, not looking up.

"Well, did you meet anybody... new?" His father asked hoping he would mention Tiffany. The two parents saw them walking towards the tent after hearing loud laughter, knowing that it belonged to their only child.

"No, I talked to a few kids, but no." Garfield said still not looking up.

"Ok, you sure?" His mother asked one more time.

"Ok, yeah I meet this girl, but all she did was show me around and talk." Beast boy said not really sure why he would not tell them about Tiffany in the first place. His mother and father looked at each other once again, but this time with a smile across their face.

"So tomorrow we are going out to study more about the wild life would you like to join us?" His mother asked. Beast boy's green eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes!" He said putting one fist into the air. His parents smiled before finishing up the their dinner. Beast boy went of too bed quickly so the new day would come.

Beast boy woke up early and got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. He ate his breakfast, his parents seeing an occasional smile from Beast boy from excitement. They quickly got into their little car and drove down a path into the jungle. Beast boy always liked the outdoors, he felt a connection to it. Especially jungles. They all jumped out of the car and Beast boy looked around while his parents grabbed some things from the car.

"You ready, Garfield?" His mother asked happy to see her son this excited.

"Yeah." Beast boy said as they began their journey into the woods. Beast boy stayed behind his father, but in front of his mother as they went through the jungle. They had walked for about half an hour before they found a small open space. They decided that this would be a good place to set their things. As they did so Beast boy walked around making sure to stay in sight of his parents. They trusted him so they did not look as they set up their equipment. Beast boy saw in the corner of his eye movement in the trees and looked. The movement was gone so he turned around not facing his parents when a medium size monkey stood in front of him. He was surprised, realizing the monkey was probably the movement he saw in the tree.

"Hey little guy." He spoke again backing up, just in case it was vicious. He was right the monkey swung at his feet, but Beast boy reached and grabbed a strong branch and lifted himself up. The monkey made its monkey noise and his parents looked to his Beast boy climbing the tree and a monkey following him.

"Garfield!" His mother and father screamed at the same time. His father grabbed a branch and treated it like a baseball bat, swinging it at the monkey trying to knock it off of the tree. The monkey saw this and started to come to the parents, now climbing down the tree.

"Marie, get Garfield and go." His father said slowly backing away from the monkey. The monkey was now on the ground slowly moving towards the couple. Marie however stayed put and signaling Beast boy to stay in the tree. Beast boy however slowly climbed down and slowly made his way to his parents however staying high off the ground. His father swung the branch, but the monkey slapped it and it feel from his grasp. Next, the monkey leaped toward the couple. Beast boy jumped from the tree, knocking into his parents, sending all three of them to the ground. Beast boy felt a small pain in his ankle, but got up anyway.

He then grabbed the branch his father once had and hit the monkey in its side. The monkey ran back into the woods and the three were silent for a moment. The only sound to be heard was the chirping of birds. Beast boy suddenly broke out into laughter soon his parents joining in chuckling.

"Wow. Did you see that!" Beast boy said doing a little happy dance.

"Well I'm glad to see that someone is happy." Marie said getting up with the help of her husband. "Look at my little hero." She said hugging Beast boy and his father joining in.

"Lets get back to work shall we." His father said gesturing towards the equipment. "I need some help son." Beat boy quickly came over and started helping his father. Beast boy's father looked up at Marie smiling before the smiling fading away after seeing worry in his wife's eyes.

'Mark, look.' Marie mouthed with her lips, pointing her eyes towards their sons ankle. Mark looked and saw three scratches on his sons ankle from the monkey.

'I know' Mark mouthed back, before returning his attention to his son.

 _ **Ok so I figured I would give you a little more info... *cough* your welcome. Lol :)**_


	14. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note- Booyah... We reached Chapter 11, well I don't know about you, but I'm excited. *smile***_

 _ **Chapter 11- Friends**_

*Crunch

The sound of Beast boy and Tiffany as they raced across the field, the only other sound to be heard was the sound of the animals as they mind their business in the great ol' Africa. As the two now approached the jungle they began to slow to a jog, there final obstacle was a small hill. Beast boy began to see himself and Tiffany sitting watching animals race by, his eyes full of wonder, hope... happiness. He turned his head to see a small buffalo running alone trying to catch up with his family. As it grew closer it fazed through him and the memory slowly faded away.

They finally raced up the final hill, now at a slow walk. They had been traveling for about an hour and they were drawing closer to what Beast boy once called "home". Floods of thoughts had raced his mind, coming so quick he began to lose focus. Forgetting each thought as soon as another one came. Beast boy and Tiffany had finally reached the end of the jungle and a new smell had reached his nose.

A smell of destruction, smoke that had once burnt down their small camp. Beast boy began to see what now had become of their camp. Everything was gone, all of the life, the hope... the happiness. Tents burnt to the ground, he could see the logs that surrounded the center of the camp which was now a black hole. He saw his old tent. Some of which was still there, however most of the tent was either a dark brown or a burnt crisp. He walked through the tent and saw his old room, he walked in and saw a hole slowly growing in the roof into the side of the tent. He saw his dresser the only thing really standing.

The dresser had a small picture frame, he grabbed it and looked at it closely. It was cracked, starting at the top right and ending in the middle. He could see his mother and father, smiling happily. While he sat in the middle, looking like he was laughing when the picture was taken. Tiffany waited outside, allowing Beast boy to see their now village in peace. It was his idea to come here, he suggested they could still salvage some things from here. Tiffany however only agreed to return, because of the message.

A message from those who had survived and fled for their own safety. They left a carving in an old oak, that only their tribe knew... only the bloodlines. The message led those to where they fled, a way to be safe. Her way to a better life. She saw Beast boy walk out of the tent, stuffing something into his pocket. She knew better than to ask. She then saw the marking as he walked to her, to the left of him. She jogged to him before he could get much farther and hugged him.

As she did so, She read the marking on the tree, 'head to where the sun sets and at the next marking make a right and then you shall see us once again'. They put this marking here for those who were missing they could find a way home, to their loved ones.

"I'm sorry, it should not have ended this way." Beast boy said, sounding discouraged.

"I know...I know." She replied reassuringly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile***

"How much longer until we reach Beast boy?" Robin asked walking into the kitchen to see Starfire and Cyborg sitting at the table eating breakfast, Raven sat quietly drinking her tea.

"We will reach Africa in about eight hours or so." Cyborg replied looking at the computer installed in his arm, this way if there were to be any harm to the submarine he would know about it.

"Eight hours, or so?" Robin questioned grabbing a little snack from the fridge.

"Well its an estimation. We may arrive under eight hours or a little over eight hours. However if I were to give an educated guess, I would say a little under eight hours." Cyborg said, while making each machine do a quick check to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Good, before we arrive I would like everyone to one last training exercise. Starfire your first, when she is done, Cyborg your next and last is Raven." Starfire got up quickly and walked to the training room with Robin. Cyborg looked at Raven with a small smile before returning the couch and began playing on his game-station. Raven rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen and to her room. The door opened and closed with a swish leaving Raven in her cold room.

Raven then grabbed three candles and lit them up in a triangular formation. She then sat in the middle before rising, due to her meditation. She relaxed her lower jaw and began to breath in 1-2-3-4, out 5-6-7-8. She repeated the process several times before seeing yet another vision. This time she could see herself and her three other Titans rushing to an old, but new looking building. She tore a chunk of the wall out, enclosing it in black magic before setting it to the side. She could see Beast boy and Tiffany fighting for the cure. They joined in on the crusade, punching what seemed to be robots. Finally, when all said was done a figure emerged from the shadows and all she heard was the oud bang of a gun and one last scream.

Before she could see anything else the room was flushed with a cold wind, blowing out the candles and knocking her out of concentration. She could hear her emotions rattling inside her head, questions and comments being flushed into her brain. 'Who was that shadow.', 'Who screamed.', 'I'm not surprised something like this was bound to happen.'

Before anything more could be said, Raven rushed to her dresser and grabbed her mirror that sat on top. She then began to meditate once more, except this time for a different reason. When she opened her eyes she could see all of her emotions sitting down waiting for her to answer all of their questions. Passion stood up and began to speak.

"I hope it wasn't Beast boy, if something ever happened I would-" She stopped suddenly when she and other emotions saw Raven put one hand in the air, silencing them.

"Does anyone know who was shot, and who shot the bullet?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. Knowledge stood up as well.

"Well, by my calculations it may not have been a bullet, but another type of weapon that could create a high frequency." Knowledge, said pushing her glasses before they slid off of her face.

"So none of you know _anything?"_ Raven asked one more time.

"No." Knowledge answered.

"Just don't let that thing get out, or else well I don't even need to say anything." Rude/lazy said before getting up and walking away. Raven knew exactly what she meant. If **Rage** ever got out, it would be very bad. **Rage** is crazy, but vulnerable at the same time. Before she could ask any other questions she heard a knock inside her head, booming around Nevermore.

"Looks like someone has to go. Go rescue _Beast boy."_ Passion said before Raven opened her eyes and walked over to the door as it swished open. Robin appeared on the other side, which she new already what was next.

"Its your turn. Even you need to train." Robin said as he began to walk to the training room. Raven sighed, and began walk to behind Robin.

"The training room, is your favorite place isn't it?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. All Robin did was smile and continue to walk.

* * *

Beast boy and Tiffany had been walking for little over two hours and were growing tired. They had once been walking with a good pace, but when an hour passed by they grew more and more tired with each step.

Suddenly Tiffany dropped her bag and sat down leaning on the tree, Beast boy stopped and sat down next to her.

"I'm tired." Tiffany said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, we really close too only another half an hour or so. This is a good distance then we will pick it up tomorrow, so you know we won't be tired." Beast boy said with a smile.

"Yeah, good night Gar." Tiffany said, and Beast boy said good night back. The two began to sleep when Beast boy felt a warm hand touching his. He did not know what to do so did nothing.

It grew morning and Beast boy woke up before Tiffany, he grabbed his backpack and grabbed his breakfast. He began to eat it and checked his watch to see what time it was. It read 7:15, so he decided to let Tiffany sleep for another fifteen minutes before he would wake her up.

Of course she was only asleep for another five minutes before slowly opening her eyes to see the bright morning sun.

"Good morning." Tiffany said startling her friend.

"Good morning."

"What time are we going to leave?" Tiffany asked getting up and joining him in breakfast.

"Well being that your up now, around 7:30, we have to walk though."

"Why, when we can just fly." Tiffany stated.

"We can't be spotted, if they see a green and purple bird flying above them they will know its an intruder." As Tiffany heard this she soon realized he was right. Being spotted will lose the element of surprise. About then minutes later they started to walk once again.

* * *

"Booyah." Cyborg cheered and the other Titans came to see what all the excitement was about.

"What's up Cyborg?" Robin asked wiping away the tired that was in his eyes.

"Where here! Welcome to Africa my friends." Cyborg exclaimed. Robin smiled and Starfire floated in the air and cheered as well, clapping her hands. Raven stayed quiet thinking about her last vision. Raven would never admit, but very deep down she was worried. She knew that the bullet could not have hit her, otherwise she would have felt as if her heart had stopped. She would have felt a small gap between death and life, a chill down her spine.

However she did not feel such things. Deep down she was worried it had been a very close friend. If it had been Tiffany she be sad and a little upset, but if had been Starfire or even Beast boy she would be filled with rage. Sadly it was more likely it had been a friend, the ratio was 4 to 1. Its like winning the lottery.

They know had begun to rise towards the surface, Cyborg dropped the anchor and the sub still stayed about two feet underwater so they would not be spotted. Raven then encased herself and her friends in a bubble of black magic and floated to the surface. As they reached the surface a bright light causing them to squint.

"Yeah, we may now finally find our friends!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Friends?" Raven asked coldy, the rest of the Titans looked at her their smiles fading.

"Yes, Beast boy and Tiffany. Tiffany is a friend, yes."

"I dont trust her, I feel like there is something she is not telling us." Raven said when she began to see a dark smoke against the night sky. The others saw this too and walked closer. Cyborg began to check his mini computer in his arm and the others could tell that something was wrong.

"Hmm. That's not supposed to be there." Cyborg said and knew that, that was the place.

"Ok, we will make camp and head there in morning. We will leave around eight and do a little check to see if we find Beast boy and Tiffany or something suspicious." Robin aid walking over to where the beach ends and jungle begins and set his things down. The others followed.

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Good night friends."

"See you in the morning."

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed. This is a little longer than usual and I hope you like the change. I was going to upload this before I went on vacation, but oops. Btw writing this fanfiction is so much fun, I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am._**


	15. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: This may be the second to or last chapter for this fanfiction... yay**_

 _ **Chapter 12- The final battle**_

The fellow titans raced as they heard the sounds of heavy gun fire. It was around 7 almost 8am when Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and their leader Robin were eating breakfast, but was cut short. Now all they heard was gun fire and their loud footsteps. Cyborg and Robin stayed on the ground while Starfire and Raven flew through the air. The cold wind smacking their faces.

As they drew near the building Raven could only think of her last vision. She could still hear _Passion_ rambling on inside her head. When they reached the building Raven encased a chunk of the wall into dark magic before ripping it off of the wall. She set it on the ground before rushing in behind the rest of her friends.

They saw Beast boy and Tiffany fighting their way to a small vile sealed inside a glass case **[I know cliché].** Beast boy looked over his shoulder and had a small grin on his face. He knew that they would come, they were his friends... his family. Tiffany also looked over, but instead of a grin she grew angry. They began to take down the guards together. Now instead of one or two guards going down at a time it went to four or five at a time. Beast boy began to cut back a little, but not too much. Before he was carrying the two-man team. Now he _had_ a team, that could definitely help.

Raven encased many of their unused surroundings in dark magic and flew them towards her opponents. Chanting her spell once in a while. Every man that wet down and second that passed she knew the soon to be unforgettable moment was drawing closer. She took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down and keep herself focused. She knew all to well that she could not run away from the future. No matter what she did that moment would come. She then snapped out of her 'day-dream' and realized that all of the men where down.

"Dude... Your here." Beast boy said with a smile, giving Cyborg a high-five.

"Yeah man, you don't think we would leave you to a mission all to you two do you? What kind of friend would I be?" Cyborg smiled, but faded quickly.

"A friend who respects what a friend ask. What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked a fierce frown on her face.

"Helping you, my new friend. We did not wish anything happen to you." Starfire replied happily.

"Come on Tiffany, their just trying to help." BB said. Tiffany sighed before walking over to the glass case before gabbing a wrench, shattering the glass. "A wrench?" Beast boy said before giggling. Tiffany shrugged before finding an injection tool used for the vile.

Tiffany grabbed it and inserted the vile before releasing the cure into her blood stream. The building grew quite. The only sound to be heard was their breathing. Until they heard a man clapping slowly, his shadow beginning to show. The Titans and Tiffany snapped their heads to see the shadow submerge from the darkness and form into a tall, strong man with a yellow and black mask.

"Slade. I should have known you would be here." Robin said growing angrier by the second. His once concern face suddenly changed into pure anger. "There is no need for you to be here. Just leave before I change my mind."

Slade began to pull a small hand gun from his side and lifted it towards Tiffany. "You see, I forgot to take care of something back in Africa." Before he was able to pull the trigger Tiffany's eyes began to fall back before collapsing to the ground. Beast boy ran over to her and realized she passed out, because of the cure. "Darn that dang cure ruins all of the fun."

Tiffany began to wake slowly feeling that she would grow unconscious once again. As she was getting up she felt weight push her down once more as a gunfire and scream filled her ears. She smacked against the cold concrete floor and looked up to see Beast boy smiling down on her.

As no one was watching Slade slipped away back into the shadows smiling intently. Slade's main purpose was to _destroy_ the Titans, one by one if he needed to. Tiffany looked as she saw Beast boy move off of her still sitting down.

"Well... That was fun." Beast boy smiled rubbing the back of his head. The others had a small grin on their faces, but out of concern as well. All except Raven.

'Why did my vision leave out so much useful information.' Raven thought as she stood flying about a foot off of the ground. 'I guess even visions have their flaws.' Raven began to catch up with their friends as they walked over to Beast boy and Tiffany.

"Thank you Gar, I mean BB. Your name is Beast boy might as well get used to it." Tiffany said with a smile. Beast boy nodded and stood up slowly. He looked as though he was going to walk to Tiffany and help her stand up, but fell immediately. She grew worried as Beast boy set his hands in front of himself and went into a sitting position. His legs out in front of him. The Titans now rushed over to Beast boy as he looked at a hole in his suit which was beginning to cover in blood.

"Aw man." Beast boy said, but crunched up when he said those few little words.

"Omg... BB!" Tiffany said trying to move towards him but froze in place. Same as Raven. Raven thought that it may have missed them both, but she realized Slade was never going to shoot Tiffany. He was after Beast boy. Even though Robin and Slade where clearly rivals. Beast boy was next in line. Terra was taken by Slade and now Tiffany too. The only difference was Slade wanted Beast boy gone more than Robin, Beast boy would have been more injured. However he moved cause Beast boy thought he was after Tiffany. Raven then realized that Beast boy was looking at her. Smiling.

"I'm fine. It just grazed me." Beast boy again stood up, but this time he got help from Starfire and Robin.

"Come on we have to get you to the sub so you can get proper care." Cyborg said as he walked behind his small green friend. Tiffany followed about 2 feet behind the Titans. Ashamed that she could do nothing to help her best friend. Each step she felt weaker and weaker her knees trembling, she knew why. She took the cure and humans are weaker than Beast boy for sure. They all are stronger than us regular humans, even Robin. Both physically and mentally. Their the Titans.

* * *

They reached the sub and Raven was about to encase them all in dark magic to lower them back into the sub before Beast boy put his hand in the air. Signaling her to wait.

"Tiff, I want you to have this." Beast boy said as he gave her a small picture. She turned it over to see both herself and Beast boy before all the craziness happened. Just two _normal_ kids standing in the little water where the waterfall they used to play in was. She smiled happily.

"How did you get this? I never knew you even had this." Tiffany said and gave put a little chuckle mid sentence.

"I put it behind the picture with me and my parents. For safe keeping I guess you could say." He said flinching by the last word. He felt a little dizzy due to the blood loss even after Starfire put a cloth around it. Tiffany hugged Beast boy as he stood there putting one arm around her and the other still around Robin.

"Thank you." Tiffany whispered in his ear as she let go she could see Beast boy smiling. He was always smiling, that was just who he was. "I'll miss you."

"You too. Now go I'm sure you want to go see your new home." Beast boy smiled before Raven encased them all in dark magic bringing them underwater. All Beast boy could was smile while Tiffany waved as the Titans slowly disappeared.

"Bye Garfield."

 ** _Hey... I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and hope it wasn't too obvious. I am going to upload a prologue so don't go away just yet :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: Hello... I just wanted to say thanks. You guys are awesome!_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Beast boy began to see the Titan Tower slowly form and draw closer and closer each second. It has been almost a week since he has been home and was just glad to be back. He went from the 'recovery room' which was just a fancy word Cyborg used for infirmary to the living room sofa. He could not stand to look at those cold white walls any longer. He was almost perfectly healed thanks to his 'modified genes'.

"Dude, home sweet home." Beast boy said, the TV was still on playing an old adventure movie.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, bringing the sub back into the tower. "I wonder when we are going to use this baby again."

"Never... I mean whenever it is seriously necessary." Robin said being the first one to exit the submarine. Cyborg and Beast boy laughed at Robin, because they knew how much he hated the sub. While Starfire looked confused wondering what was so funny. She still did not understand some of their human humor. As they entered the tower the power suddenly came on, lighting up what was once pure darkness. Beast boy walked to his room and started to clean. However he grew bored and stopped. He took the picture of his mom and dad and put it in a new picture frame. The picture however went behind another one. Beast boy put his old picture behind a picture of The Titans.

"Old family meet my new one. Don't worry I will never forget you guys though." Beast boy said quietly as he closed the picture frame back up and put it on top of his dresser. He suddenly heard a knock on the door, BB walked over to it and the door swooshed open. "Hey I was just about to come to the living room, it may have been a while, but I'm going to beat you once and for all at that new racing game." He said pumping one fist in the air.

"Your ok though right?" Cyborg asked not moving from the doorway. Beast boy nodded.

"Come on, last one to the sofa is a stupid machine." Beast boy said laughing as he transformed into a humming bird and flew towards the sofa.

"Oh no you don't."

* * *

Raven grabbed her mirror from on top of her dresser and set it down on the floor in front of her. As she began to chant, she made sure to breathe slowly staying focus on her task... Nevermore. She knew that since Africa her emotions have been out of control and she needed to set them back in order. It was not that she did not want to feel some of these emotions, she couldn't. All of the emotions would take over, that would be bad.

She opened her eyes and stopped chanting to see _Passion_ skipping around in circles picking off the pedals of a flower.

"Raven, your back. You know I was so worried the whole time, lies. I wasn't the one worrying. All I heard was Lazy snoring and Knowledge saying the percentage that the gun shot would hit Beast boy. What are the odds huh?" _Passion_ said still skipping around until she realized that Raven had not yet said a word.

"Stop... I don't know what your deal is, but calm down." Raven stated fiercely. "All of you." Suddenly her head grew quiet and she finally felt at peace. Raven looked over at _Passion_ who was still smiling.

"You feel it don't you. You have everyone else fooled, but not me. When your heart skips a beat. Or when you look at Beast boy in that angry, but not so angry way. That's me. Haven't you realized, I'm everywhere." _Passion_ stated as Raven walked up to _Passion_ and stared at her coldly. _Passion_ stared right back at Raven and knew that Raven could do no harm.

"That's a lie."

"Sure it is." _Passion_ said quietly. "Go home Raven." Raven began to go back to the 'real world' when she heard one last thought. 'Your right its not _Passion_ its  Love."

* * *

 _ *****_ **Ok so I tried something new and cool for this prologue. The** _ **italic**_ **words mean Beast boy is talking/narrating. As Tiffany's journey is coming to an end. It is like Beast boy is talking as Tiffany is living through it. The regular typing is Tiffany as she enters the tribe. Basically it is like a voice over in a movie. Catch my drift.***

 _"I always knew that one day our worlds would collide_

Tiffany walked proudly as she was about to enter the village that would become her new home. She turned right at the next marking following her elders directions.

 _That maybe, just maybe we could create a journey_

She felt stronger than she did before. Her knees no longer trembled. As she walked she could hear the birds quietly chirping, the crunch of the leaves and sticks beneath her feet. As the trees suddenly cleared she began to see tents forming. More sound filling her ears, the sound of joy.

 _I knew it would not last long, but it was good while it lasted_

People began to look over at Tiffany as she walked from out behind the trees. She heard some gasp and kids ponder, saying their thoughts out loud. A lady from their old village emerged from the forming crowd. She stood 2 feet away from Tiffany, a smile quickly growing on both of their faces. Suddenly the lady ran to Tiffany and hugged her tightly. This lady was the co-leader of the trip.

 _And I know that our journey will never be forgotten_

"I knew you would come back." The young lady said. Breaking the ever growing silence that shadowed the village. The tribe suddenly began to cheer. Elders began to tear up and little kids yelled with pride. Tiffany started to laugh and smile and cry all at the same time. However, for the first time in a while they were not sad tears, but tears of joy.

 _All the times we played in the waterfall, or have little races. The new memories we shared, swimming as fishes and soaring through the sky like birds_

The village began to sing and dance. Celebrating the reunion with the old village's tribe's chief's daughter. They danced and sang and ate all day. Little kids making bracelets and singing as they did so. Eventually the sun began to set and the stars began to shine. They settled in for the night, to begin a new day tomorrow. A new beginning.

 _I will never forget... I will forever remember, will you?"  
_ Yes, yes I will Garfield. **(that's Tiffany answering btw)**

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys liked the ending, I figured I would try something different. I hope you guys understood the last part. I am going to be starting my next fanfiction soon so stay tuned ;)_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**


End file.
